


Appreciation

by SaadieStuff



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble, alexmanesweek2019, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: Michael appreciates Alex.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> For [Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019](https://rawandmessyandbeautiful.tumblr.com/post/184555967345/ive-created-this-appreciation-week-in-response)!

“Take off your clothes,” Michael hisses in Alex’s ear from behind him at the computer chair, “You’ve worked all morning and you’re so tense,” Michael continues, giving Alex’s shoulders a squeeze. “I’m going to give you a massage.”

“Are you?” Alex says, with only mediocre enthusiasm for his lack of focus on Michael’s words, torn between his fading attention to the code on his screen and the comfortable pressure Michael is applying to his stiff shoulders.

“I bought massage oil…” Michael practically sings.

“You did?” Alex asks with rather more interest, twisting around to look up at Michael behind him.

He’s greeted by a broad smile. “I did.”

~~~~~

“So… what’s all this about?” Alex asks once he’s settled on his stomach on their bed, Michael’s alien-warm hands beginning to spread a soothing smelling oil over his bare back.

“Relax,” Michael says, seductively slowly, hoping to stall the wheels turning in Alex’s mind.

“I mean… I woke up to breakfast in bed… now this massage. Not that I’m complaining.”

Michael shrugs, though Alex can’t see him. “It’s just– lets call it… Alex Manes Appreciation Day,” Michael says, sounding rather pleased with his own answer.

Alex laughs, but it quickly smooths into a satisfied hum as Michael begins to work out the knots in his lower back.

“Actually…” Alex says, already sounding sleepy, “I think I’d like a whole week of this.”

“That could be arranged…” Michael says slyly, leaning over to whisper in Alex’s ear, though admittedly waylaid by his inability to resist a nibble on the lobe while he’s there. “A whole week… a whole year… a whole lifetime…”

_Marry me._

Michael swallows hard against the two words that almost slip out. Nope, not now. Not yet. He’s bought frickin’ _rose petals_ for _those_ words.

 _Those_ words are for tonight.


End file.
